Changes
by Bunnygoesbang
Summary: A small drabble fic. With the introduction of Hajime in his life, Sugane has noticed that he has changed, but so did Hajime and she doesnt like it. Sugane X Hajime one-shot


**AN: So I was marathoning this series and I REALLLYYY love this pairing. There needs to be more fics for them, seriously. This is just something short and informal, wrote it in the heat of fangirling over them hahah!**

 **I do not own anything, wish I did so that I can make them offical!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ever since the incident with X, Tachibana Sugane can proudly say that he has changed. With the introduction of his fellow Gatchaman Ichinose Hajime, he learnt to break free from his rigid, stubborn self. She was like a refreshing summer breeze, a firework that lit up his night, a flower that bloomed in the darkest times, a sweet… no no no!

What was he thinking!

She is his junior and fellow comrade, thats all that is to their relationship. He definetly did not think of how nice she smelt whenever she was near him or how cute she is whenever she tries to think of something difficult. He was definitely NOT attracted to her in that way. Satisfied with his conclusion, Sugane steeped out of the house and made his way to his university.

Entering the cafeteria Sugane sees his fellow classmates, who were incidentally, all girls. He didnt know how and why it happened, why can't there be a guy for once?!

"Morning Sugane-kun!" three girls chorused in unison as they fought for the seat next to him. Awkwardly Sugane tried to gesture the girls to settle down but it seemed to encourage them instead. Internally sighing, he gave up and plastered a smile onto his face to prevent any hint of annoyance from showing. If this was him from the past he would have immediately turned them away but not before bluntly telling them they were an annoyance. The wonders of Ichinose Hajime.

 _Ahh another six hours before I can see her…_

* * *

Coming home after a day in school, Sugane did not expect to be greeted with the Hajime pouncing onto him.

"Senpai! I missed you! How was classes? Did you bring back the pudding I asked you to?!"

Flustered, Sugane immediately pushed her away and scolded her "Baka! Calm down, I can't answer your all questions in one go. Slow down!"

Reluctantly, Hajime loosen her grip on Sugane and retreated back to the living room with a pout. What was wrong with her? She was never this excited to see him.

"Then senpai, why do you smell of perfume?"

"Wha—"

"The other day when you were asked if you had a girlfriend on TV, why did you get so flustered? Are you hiding her from us? Thats mean!"

"What are you saying! There is no one." but you.

"Senpai…you've changed…I don't like it."

In his mind Sugane was wrecking his brain for things to say but frankly he couldnt. Why was Hajime acting so weird today? She never talked about anyone's love life in general so why him? There was an awkward silence between them as Hajime kept staring at the floor with her head held low. Twirling her index fingers around each other, her checks were lightly painted pink. She looked cute to him and if he could he would stare at her and admire her the whole day. However, this was obviously not he time to be thinking about such things.

Luckily, or unluckily Hajime broke the silence.

"Senpai, am I not enough?" she said as she silently grabbed his hand while looking into his eyes, pleading for reassurance. All Sugane could focus on was her long eyelashes that highlighted the deep, rich grey of her eyes.

This was new. He had seen the different sides to her but this, this insecurity that she felt was something that should never be expressed on her delicate face.

He knew that this was the moment and so without hesitation, he placed his lips firmly onto her soft rosy ones. There was no one else for him but her and he needed to let her know. Those girls in university, he never paid any attention to them. If he ever did, he'd be wishing it was her instead. It was a moment of pure bliss as he savoured the sweet taste of her lips. When the moment was over, he her pulled away but held her firmly by her shoulders and looked her straight into her eyes.

"Baka, of course you are. You are the only one."


End file.
